BT Glitches
What Glitches Are in Banjo-Tooie? Pack Jump The Pack Jump is a glitch that allows Banjo to jump in the area while using the Pack Whack. This double-jump gives Banjo a total height that exceeds his Failed Flip, as well as allowing him to jump large distances, climbing near-vertical slopes, and even nab items in alcoves above water that would normally force Kazooie to use the Running Shoes to get them. Ugger Death The Ugger Death Glitch is a very entertaining glitch found in Banjo-Tooie. First head to the sandy area to the east of the entrance to Jinjo Village. Get the Ugger to follow you to the northeast most rock and jump on it. If done correctly, the Ugger will follow the rock and die. Bloatazin Searching for Located Relic After finding Bloatazin's relic, go to the Treasure Chamber as Mumbo Jumbo and speak to him. Once you are done speaking to him, Bloatazin will begin searching for the relic amidst the gold even though it has already been found. Moving Bloatazin and the Sacred Relic Immediately after performing the above glitch, return to Mumbo's Skull and gain control of Banjo once more. Return to the Treasure Chamber and Bloatazin will be dancing where you last saw him searching for the relic. The relic will have been moved to that spot as well. Grip Grab The Grip Grab Glitch is a glitch that appears in Witchyworld in Banjo-Tooie. Upon entering the area, behind the ticket booth, the Shock Spring Jump Pad can be used to spring jump and cling onto the background, allowing Banjo to crawl across the entire area. Darkened Sky The Darkened Sky Glitch is very easy to perform. All you must do is fire eggs into the center of the sun in Jolly Roger's Lagoon. It isn't necessarily a glitch, but moreso the eggs blocking the sunlight from Banjo's vision. Walking the Walls This glitch is done where the pool and lake are in Jolly Roger's Lagoon, find where one of the pigs was originally standing, behind him is a wall that doesn't make Banjo slide, unlike other slopes. The wall can be walked on using the Talon Trot. Undead Banjo Go to Jolly's as either Banjo and Kazooie or just Kazooie alone. You'll need to only have one Honeycomb Energy left, so jump into the fire a bit to wear yourself down. Anyway, activate Jolly's Jukebox and turn it off again (just so you're standing in the right place). Fire a Clockwork Kazooie Egg behind you, move to a position a couple of steps behind Banjo's feet, and hold B. The Clockwork Kazooie Egg explodes and Banjo dies...but then he gets back up again to use the Jukebox. Deactivate the Jukebox, and Banjo becomes Undead Banjo. Fall Through the Level Performed in Terrydactyland, the Fall Through the Level Glitch is an amusing, yet mysterious glitch. You must go to the Oogle Boogle cave as Banjo and Grip Grab on the Witchyworld sign. If done correctly, when you press A, Banjo will climb up on the sign and go through the wall. Go further and Banjo will fall down, causing a respawn. This can only be done in the Nintendo 64 version. Walk Underwater In Jolly Roger's Lagoon, go to Smuggler's Cavern and swim to the right piece of the wall, you'll notice that you will fall into the water. Note: If you enter another area under the water, you'll start swimming. Out of the Mirror The Out of the Mirror Glitch is probably the most simple glitch to perform. Simply stand in front of the mirror in the Worker's Quarters in Grunty Industries and use mostly any abilities to cause Banjo or Kazooie's reflection to leave the mirror. Shoe While playing Banjo-Tooie, if a Clockwork Kazooie Egg is fired with the aiming sight and blown up while using one of the four types of shoes available, instead of the shoe's music resuming, the level's music will play even though the shoes are still in effect. Cheato's Music The Cheato's Music Glitch happens when you stand next to Cheato while his theme plays. Shoot a Clockwork Kazooie Egg and take it outside of the lair. Have it explode, and then you'll cut back to Gruntilda's Lair. The Spiral Mountain theme will then play while you stand next to Cheato instead of his own theme. It's unknown if this could work with any theme as the Clockwork Kazooie Egg lasts only twenty seconds, and then they explode automatically. But it could be possible.